Talk:Shield
I added the tables with info from the Brady guide. I am still learning article editing, if someone would like the arrange them so as to make the page look better and/or more wikified have at it.--JiNX Bloodfang 11:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Melee Attacks Damaging Shield In my experience, normal melee attacks do not damage health directly, but rather go through the shield like all other attacks. Can anyone else confirm this? --Aelwrath45 17:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) new info it seems that the category of the first prefix (quality/capacity/speed) depends on the capacity/recharge ratio before the application of the second prefix bonus. But I don't know if this information should be added to this section as it seems to be a little too technical. Brokenstorm 03:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it's good info I think that's a good piece of info to be included on this page. The more the better, I've found on several pages that there was info I was still wondering about. Maybe include an example with your explanation to make it less technical/easier to understand. Tavengen 06:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Shield Properties What does the % of shield level mean? Does that mean the bonus is already applied in the shield stats? AFAIK all items attributes are affected by bonuses shown at items preview and are shown as they are AFTER those bonuses apply. However skill, proficiency and classmod bonuses do not affect info shown at weapons preview. --Sinael Shield recharge cooldown It is said that Cracked Sash shield have the least Recharge Cooldown (RCD) in the whole game. But i want to know is RCD affected by shield recharge speed, and is there any whay to know RCD aside from experimental way? --Sinael Hey I found a good post about shield mechanics, it's kinda technical, and you might have to do some searching through the post but yeah, enjoy :) http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=83940&highlight=shield+recharge+delay Tavengen 03:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! To bad i cant read it right now couse forums are currently down -_-". Sinael Np! Aw booo :( Tavengen 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) More explanation on properties? Just wondering, where it says "highest quality" and "highest max capacity" what actual bonuses do these give? What is better: quality or capacity? etc... It's not really helpful seeing as you can't measure quality. Zuphix 14:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Glitchy Shield? I recently played in a few live games, and at one point (i'm not sure which, i just started noticing towards the end of the day yesterday) that my shield had a capacity of 14k+. I'm on XBox, so I can't get any screenshots, but i'll take a picture in a sec. It's not showing up on the data card, but in game I currently have 9693 capacity on my shield. I was playing with a couple Siren Defender Mods, so that'd account for the other 5k. Just wondering if anybody else has experienced this. Yeti Yeti 06:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC)